The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. patentsPatent No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee7,997,007B2Aug. 16, 2011Sanabria-HernandezU.S. patent Application PublicationsPublication Nr.Kind CodePubl. DateApplicant2007/0203435A1Aug. 30, 2007Novack2017/0128816A1May 05, 2017DeMarch2017/0116869A1Apr. 24, 2017Pape